


Wishing For Christmas

by Lire_Casander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	Wishing For Christmas

December 24th, 2006

Dear Santa,

This is the first time I write to you in twenty-six years. I didn't have an easy childhood, and though I know it isn't an excuse, it's the true reason why I haven't ever thought of starting making Christmas lists for you.

As a child, I didn't believe in you. I was raised in the belief that I didn't deserve to be happy, that I was just a burden when I didn't do what I was told. So, I learned to obey and to cope with what was given to me, and in the end I grew up a cold-hearted bastard. Erm, sorry for the language, I should start taking care of that.

I am writing to you, Santa, because my life has changed a lot this year. I now have a baby son, and all I wish is for him to have everything I couldn't have as a child – love, friendship and joy. Once upon a time I had joy and friendship, and what seemed to be endless love, but I was fool enough to let it all go away; I don't want my child to suffer the same torture I had to endure, witnessing as the love of my father, first, and the love of my life disappeared as if they had never existed.

I promise to be a good man for the rest of my life – I promise to take my kid to the Christmas Pantomime and to participate yelling _He's behind you_ , though I never went as a child and therefore I don't know the mechanism of this kind of theatre (is it possible to miss something you've never known?). I promise to behave and never again think about _him_ as long as my child lives a happy life full of everything I never had.

Please, Santa, give my child the love of his father, the friendship of a Potter and the joy of being accepted.

Thanks in advance,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
